House Faraday
House Faraday is a large Vandal House located in the Kingdom of Lucerne, which is centered in the city of Lucerne, but their personal holdings are Castle Faraday in the northeast of Central Lucerne. The house has grown rich over their history and is known for its ownership of much of the construction that goes on in Lucerne, and the Crownlands for that matter. House Faraday is a vassal house of the ruling elite house in House Lovie and this has been the case for generations even before the rise of House Lovie during the Driving Tide. The House has for most of its history been involved in construction, and this has led to them running most of the projects that went on in the Western regions of Lucerne. The east was dominated by House Lannister and its sub Houses. House Faraday first came into prominence during the escape of the Vandals from the regions of Swedan and they made their way out of Scandenavia with little problems. When they kept going south they eventually met up with members of House Lovie who took them under their wind, and this relationship grew during the early days of William Lovie when House Faraday was a close third in relationship with House Lovie behind only House Swan, and House Targaryan. During the Driving Tide they remained extremely loyal to House Lovie and followed them directly into the conflict where this loyalty would be rewarded after the conflict when they joined House Lovie in Lucerne and were given a dominant role in the city. They were badly damaged during the Bloody Supper as they were die hard loyalists of House Lovie and were targeted by John Lovie for this loyalty. Under James Lovie they fought heavily for him during the rebellions that stretched across the kingdom for his reign. Under Bill Lovie they followed him to the Battle of Lyons where they lost significant numbers during the Battle. Their history under William Lovie has become defined by the death of Joey Faraday by Freddie Highmore who is also a member of the vassal house of House Lovie in House Highmore. House Faraday would join in the Invasion of Westbridge but there involvement was a token force which led to even more distrust from their overlord in House Lovie. Much death would come to House Faraday when Charles Faraday would hatch a plot to destroy House Highmore while the forces of House Lovie were outside of the city dealing with other things. His attempt on House Highmore failed when Mellia Aubern betrayed the conspiracy to Emmett McCarty of which led to the exectution of Charles, Desmond, and Penelope Faraday who were involved to such a level that their survival couldn't be allowed. Following their deaths Daniel Faraday next in line for Lord of House Faraday would depart from the lands of Lucerne to lands unknown thus leaving Charles Faraday II. as the Lord at the age of twelve. History Early History House Faraday's early lineage is made up of Vandals, that lived in the Swedish region near the Denmark crossing. Because of their location, they moved into Denmark in one of the first waves that begin leaving Swedan, and this early start allowed them to cross before the cheating, stealings, and violence at the border begin. Valley of Lucerne When they kept going south they eventually met up with members of House Lovie who took them under their wind, and this relationship grew during the early days of William Lovie when House Faraday was a close third in relationship with House Lovie behind only House Swan, and House Targaryan. Bloody Supper They were badly damaged during the Bloody Supper as they were die hard loyalists of House Lovie and were targeted by John Lovie for this loyalty. James Lovie Under James Lovie they fought heavily for him during the rebellions that stretched across the kingdom for his reign. Coming of Andrew and Order of the Grey Dragon Main Article : Order of the Grey Dragon Retribution As the Lucernian Civil War escalated and the Battle of Berne was launched Desmond fell completely over the edge. So overcome with his grief was he that he ignored the begging of Penelope to forget it, and he ordered the forces of House Faraday during the events of the Battle of Berne to attempt to assasinate the members of House Highmore. The attempt was an utter failure, and the forces of House Faraday were badly mauled as they attempted to enter the sky towers where the highmores were located. This massacre became known to much of the leadership and they pieced together from the survivors that the order had come from Desmond Faraday. When Jasper arrived back in Lucerne following the battle he confronted Desmond Faraday, and he was nearly executed with his death only averted after his honor gaurd sacrificed himself to save his life. This was the last chance though with Jasper Hale telling him that anymore internal violence and he would be held responsible for it. Noteable Members Family Members * † Galbert Faraday. Died of sickness ** † Vera Faraday. Died of sickness *** † Nathan Faraday. Killed during the Battle of Lyons **** † Susan Faraday. Died of sickness ***** † Nathan Faraday II. Killed during the Battle of Lyons *****Charles Faraday ****** † Eloise Faraday. Died of sickness *******Daniel Faraday ********Charlotte Faraday *********Myria Faraday (Myria Elbertson) **********Aron Elbertson ***********Elena Elbertson ***********Otto Elbertson *********Charles Faraday II. *********Kathy Faraday ******* † Joey Faraday. Killed during duel with Freddie Highmore . *******Desmond Faraday ********Penelope Faraday *********Charlie Faraday ******* † Sophia Faraday. Murdered by Sean Lovie ***** † Tyler Faraday. Died at the Battle of Lyons. ****** † Diane Faraday. Died at the First Battle of Tree Hill *******Evangeline Shephard ********Jack Shephard *********David Shephard *****Bernard Faraday ****** † Rose Faraday. Died of sickness *******Michael Faraday *******Rachel Faraday *******Mary Faraday ***** † Carole Faraday. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ******Christian Shephard *******Claire Shephard ********Charlie Shephard *********Aaaron Shephard *********Neresme Shephard ***** † Margary Faraday. Killed during the Lucernian Civil War ******Wendel Floren *******Benfred Floren *******Eddara Floren *******Brandon Floren *******Beren Floren II. ******* † Gloria Floren. Kiled during the Lucernian Civil War Honor Members *Paulo Snow Vassal Houses House Ambrose See Also : House Ambrose House Ambrose is a large Vandal House located in the Crownlands of the Kingdom of Lucerne and dominating the holdfast of Ambron Hold. House Ambrose is the vassal of House Faraday and has been in this position since their creation before the Driving Tide and have been especially loyal to House Faraday for their history together. House Ambrose controls Ambron Hold of which is located in the northeastern section of Central Lucerne and south of their Lord House Faraday's lands. House Ambrose controls Ambron Hold of which is located in the northeastern section of Central Lucerne and south of their Lord House Faraday's lands. Ambron Hold is a small holdfast with only a few hundred people living within the walls, but the lands surrounding are filled with many villages and farms of which swell the actual population they control. House Ambrose was founded before the Driving Tide in the city of Forks by the first of the major Ambrose members, and when he did he grew very close to the influencial House Faraday Patriarch and swore himself to his house. House Ambrose fought during the Driving Tide at the side of House Faraday and the overall House Lovie forces and this led to them gaining rich lands in Central Lucerne just south of House Faraday's own lands. House Ambrose would discover a rich veign of minerals in the mountains of their lands during the reign of James Lovie and this led to them becoming more wealthy, and also the founding of the large village of Ambroten which House Ambrose knighted a man there forming House Ambroten to control it. House Ambrose heavily supported William Lovie III. during The Journey alongside their masters in House Faraday and during this conflict Arthur Ambrose begin to rise in the scene of the Crownlands for being knighted by William Lovie III. for valor at the Battle of Minas Ithil. Knightly Houses House Aubern See Also : House Aubern House Aubern is a nearly destroyed Goth House located in the Kingdom of Lucerne village of Scaergin for generations just west of Tree Hill. House Aubern was the banner house of House Davion but due to their losses they are now the knightly house of House Faraday of whom was the only one willing to accept Mellia Aubern as the new leader of the house. House Aubern was started during the reign of James Lovie when during the Fall of Targaryan there was an explosion of houses coming to the forefront that werent given a chance under the Targaryans. Victor Aubern was the leader of the house at the time and he ruled the small village west of the town during the days before the Fall of Tree Hill. Before the Fall of Tree Hill House Aubern was the banner house of House Davion but the Patriarch, along with all of his male heirs died during the fighting leaving Mellia Aubern as the sole remaining member of House Aubern. Since they were located a mile from the town they were not directly involved in the fighting and it was in fact bandits that proceeded to destroy them as they attempted to fortify their position. This betrayal would last for years as each member of her family and the villagers was slowly murdered until only Mellia, and her friend Jalin were still alive. As the forces of William Lovie neared the city, she found herself and Jalin fighting for their lives as the bandits discovered their hiding spot and nearly killed them before the timely arrival of House Steinmare, andHouse Greymane. Saved from certain death Jalin and Mellia decided together that they would keep their houses and families memories alive by becoming the leaders of their houses, and where Instead of giving up the house and basically turning it into an extinct house the sole remaining surivior in Mellia decided to honor her father's wishes and she basically attempted to rebuild her house alongside her friend using the support of House Faraday, and her silent lover Dylan Steinmare. Category:Forks Category:Vandals Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Forks Category:Houses in Europe Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Vassal house of House Lovie